


Nothing Happened

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: MATCH: The Society (Web Series), The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: Prompt from my Tumblr: After the whole tent BS with Grizz and Gwen in the tent, Clark finds out, coming out, yeah this is funny





	Nothing Happened

Grizz felt his skin crawling when he woke up with Gwen in his arms. Even though he had agreed to let her stay with him, the memories of last night came flooding back, making him feel ill. She had cuddled up to him, out of ill intention probably. She had pinned after him for some time, but had never done something as drastic as she had that night; she had placed his hand over her breast, forcing him to grope her in an attempt to test his sexuality. 

He slipped free of her grasp, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair, which was thick with sweat and grease. He wanted Sam in that moment, he felt the need to apologize for his reaction, he felt the need to apologize for what had happened with Gwen last night, despite him doing nothing wrong. Though, Gwen had helped him finally realize one thing: he was gay. Completely, 100% gay. He knew that, but she had confirmed it. 

He noticed that only the two of them were in the tent and he panicked for a moment, realizing that that meant someone had probably seen them and jumped to conclusions. Fuck, he thought. Clark. Clark was one of his friends, one of his teammates, and he was Gwen’s boyfriend. Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck…. He rubbed his temples, attempting to ease the growing tension. 

Making his way out of the tent, and leaving the sleeping Gwen behind, Grizz felt himself being blinded by sunlight beaming through the trees and into his eyes. He winced and shielded them, letting his eyes slowly adjust to his new surroundings. The rest of the group was gathered around a small fire, blankets wrapped around themselves, huddled for warmth. The harsh autumn air bit at his exposed skin, but it was nothing compared to the punch that was hurtled into his cheekbone from Clark. 

“What the fuck?” He exclaimed, gripping his cheek and looking at Clark exasperatedly. 

“I heard about last night.” Clark began, his face twisted in anger, “You and Gwen, in the tent! You think you can touch your brother’s girl, huh? What happened to bro code dude?” 

Clark angrily shoved Grizz, knocking his back into a tree behind him, hurling curse words his way. 

Grizz let out a sigh, “Dude,” he groaned, massaging his cheek, “Nothing happened.” 

“That’s not what I heard!” Clark shouted, attempting to punch Grizz again, but Grizz dodged it lazily. 

“Nothing is going on between me and Gwen! I swear dude!” Grizz countered, his anger growing. He was too tired for this. Still have asleep. 

“Why should I believe you?” Clark shouted, spitting in Grizz’s face. 

Grizz whipped the spit from his cheek aside, “Because I’m fucking gay! Jesus Christ, it’s way too early for this shit!” 

His words hung in the air, and Clark stood their dumbfounded. 

“He isn’t lying.” Gwen said, emerging from the tent. “He’s definitely gay. I put his hand on my tit and everything, and nothin! He just laid there. So, definitely gay.” 

“Shit” Clark began, “He must be if that didn’t work…” 

Grizz wiped away at his tired eyes, “For fucks sake! I’m going back to sleep!” 

(You’re Welcome!! Thanks @grizzshandcuffs for letting me write this!!)


End file.
